Linear guide devices are equipped with a guide rail, a slider, and a plurality of rolling elements. The guide rail and the slider have rolling contact surfaces that are arranged to face each other and form a rolling passage for the rolling elements, and the slider moves linearly with respect to the guide rail via the rolling elements that roll in the rolling passage.
In the related-art linear guide devices, a side seal having a lip portion in sliding contact with on the guide rail and is made of rubber is arranged at each of both ends of the slider in a motion direction. This prevents foreign matter from entering the inside of the slider from both ends of the slider in the motion direction.
As a related-art example of the side seals of the linear guide devices, there is a side seal in which a seal member made of rubber is fixed to a metal plate. The seal member includes a base portion and a lip portion, the base portion is fixed to the metal plate by welding, and the lip portion protrudes from the metal plate to the guide rail side. The side seal is used by bringing the lip portion of the seal member into contact with an upper surface and both side surfaces of the guide rail.
PTL 1 discloses independently attaching a plurality of side seals, in which a seal member made of rubber is fixed to a metal plate, to a slider with a screw member.
PTL 2 discloses a seal member, a holder plate configured to hold the seal member, and a side seal having a cover, as components. The seal member is held by one surface of the holder plate by fitting of a protrusion and a recess, and the cover covers the one surface of the holder plate. That is, this side seal is fixed to the slider in a state where the seal member is sandwiched by the holder plate and the cover.
A plurality of the same covers and a plurality of the same holder plates are prepared. A plurality of types of the seal members (seal members that are different from each other in at least any one of the inclination, material, thickness, and tip shape of the lip portion) are prepared. A plurality of suitable seal members are selected from these seal members, and a side seal is assembled by combining them with the same number of covers and holder plates. Accordingly, the sealing performance exhibited by the side seal is able to be improved by changing the seal function of the side seal depending on the purpose.